Mourir sur scène
by AthenaC
Summary: Lorsque Bella apprend qu'elle a un cancer, elle réalise qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre. Elle va alors tout abandonner et partir aux Etats-Unis pour réaliser ses rêves les plus fous, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...
1. Chapter 1

**_Mourir sur scène_**

**Titre :** Mourir sur scène

**Auteur :** AthenaC

**Couple :** Jasper/ Bella

**Disclamer**: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Stéphenie Meyer.

**Résumé : **Lorsque Bella apprend qu'elle a un cancer du sein, elle réalise qu'il ne lui reste plus que quelques mois à vivre. Elle va alors tout abandonner et partir aux Etats-Unis pour réaliser ses rêves les plus fous, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

**Personnages :**

Jasper – 23 ans

Bella – 19 ans

*** C'est histoire est inspirée de la chanson 'Mourir sur scène' de Dalida***

**Note importante : **

**! Merci de lire ceci avant de me lapider !**

Je ne prône en aucun cas le refus de traitement en cas de maladie, cette histoire n'est pas un plaidoyer contre la médecine et ses progrès. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'insensible ou de simplement idiote, qui critique ceux qui suivent des traitements et se battent contre le cancer. J'ai malheureusement eu plusieurs cas de cancer dans ma famille, et ces proches à mon grand soulagement ont suivis des traitements et se sont battus jusqu'à la fin.

Je vais commencer dans 3 mois des études de médecine, c'est le rêve de toute une vie. J'adore la médecine et réfléchir aux problèmes éthiques qui s'y rattachent, et dernièrement j'ai parlé avec un ambulancier du refus de traitement chez certains patients. C'est comme ça que m'est venue l'idée d'écrire à ce sujet.

J'aimerai rappeler que chacun est libre de s'exprimer et de faire ses propres choix. Soyons ouverts d'esprit !

Merci

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue :<strong>

La mort.

On y arrive tous un jour.

Mais pourquoi certains partent avant les autres ?

...

- Bella, tu as peur de la mort ?

...

- Tu sais Jay les gens me répétent qu'il faut que je fasse ce traitement, qu'il faut se battre contre le cancer. Mais moi c'est ce que je fais, je me bats contre le cancer à ma manière. Et tu sais quoi? Je vais gagner.

...

…

' Tu sais Jasper, du temps il m'en reste plus beaucoup, alors chaque minute compte. '

* * *

><p><em>POVJasper<em>

Mer*e. J'en avais marre, il me fallait sortir un coup prendre l'air. J'arrivais vraiment à rien ce jour-là.

Il y a des jours où on ferait mieux de rester dans son lit, et je sentis que cette journée allait faire partie de ces jours-là.

Une fois dans la rue, je tirai mon paquet de cigarettes de ma veste et en allumai une pour tenter de calmer mes nerfs. D'habitude, j'adorais les journées en studio avec mon groupe, mais là tout allait mal, j'avais pas l'inspiration.

Je m'assis par terre tout en fumant ma clope, et regardai les passants dans la rue. J'adorais faire ça depuis que j'étais môme, j'aimais regarder les gens et leur inventer une vie, une histoire.

Tiens ce mec en costard avait l'air pressé, j'étais certain qu'il allait rejoindre sa femme à la maison, il se dépêchait parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le soupçonne d'avoir une maîtresse s'il arrivait encore une fois en retard à la maison.

Et puis je tombai sur une scène insolite, au milieu des passants une femme jouait du violon avec à ses pieds un chapeau, où les passants pouvaient mettre une pièce. Elle a à l'air jeune, des cheveux bruns et de grands yeux marron. Le violon était dans un piteux état, mais étonnamment le son qui en sortait était exceptionnel. Je l'écoutai pendant quelques minutes. Il faisait un temps de chien, et j'eus pitié d'elle. Je décidai d'aller me chercher un café au Starbucks d'en face. Dans un élan de sympathie, j'eus l'idée de lui apporter à elle aussi un café chaud. Qui étais-je pour juger ? Moi aussi j'étais passé par là, la galère avant la gloire.

Je lui tendis son café, qu'elle accepta, et je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle continua de jouer pendant un moment puis, il se fit tard et le soleil se coucha. Elle rangea son instrument et s'assis à mes côtés, en silence. Je lui tendis la main.

- Jasper Whitlock.

- Enchanté, moi c'est Bella.

- Bella comment?

- Juste Bella.

- Bon juste Bella, il se fait tard, je te ramène chez toi ?

- Mmmmmmmmmh si tu veux. Suis-moi.

Au bout de dix minutes de marche silencieuse, Bella s'arrêta au beau milieu d'un parc, devant un banc. Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander :

- On fait déjà une pause ?

- Non, on y est.

- C'est une blague ?

- Pas vraiment. Je viens d'arriver ici et le temps de me faire un peu de fric je dors ici. C'est pas aussi terrible que ça en a l'air tu sais. Dormir à la belle étoile, y'a rien de mieux.

- Allez viens avec moi, je t'invite à manger chez moi. J'ai organisé un dîner avec les amis de mon groupe et ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes.

- T'as un groupe ? Juste pour ça, j'accepte.

Et c'est ainsi que Bella vint chez moi et rencontra le groupe, constitué de Mike le deuxième guitariste, Edward le chanteur et Emmett le batteur.

Malgré le fait que Bella évitait toute question sur son passé et d'où elle venait, la soirée se passait bien. Après quelques verres, on se tapa des fous rires ridicules et Mike eut l'idée de faire jouer Bella avec nous. Elle sortit donc son violon et s'était partit. On joua ensemble jusqu'à 3 heures du matin, c'était inimaginable, Bella avait un sens de l'improvisation fou.

Une fois les esprits calmés et le groupe parti, je proposai à Bella de rester dormir.

- D'accord. C'est gentil de ta part de me le proposer, mais ne te sens pas forcé.

- T'inquiètes pas, ça me fait plaisir. Je dors sur le canapé comme ça tu peux prendre mon lit.

- Hey Jasper, on est tout les deux des adultes, je pense qu'on arrivera à dormir les deux dans ton grand lit sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

- Ahahah, ok.

Une fois installé dans le lit, je décidai d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle.

- Dis Bella, t'as un petit accent, tu ne viens pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

- Non, tu as raison, je viens d'Europe.

- Cool, et sans être indiscret, pourquoi as-tu décidé de venir aux Etats-Unis ?

- J'ai découvert dernièrement que la vie était trop courte pour être gâchée, j'ai donc décidé de vivre mes rêves.

Son ton laissait entendre que la discussion était finie. Je n'avais pas envie de la forcé à me parler de choses dont elle n'avait surtout pas envie de parler, je me tus donc.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque je me réveillai, Bella n'était plus dans le lit. Elle devait être à la salle de bain. Je pensai à elle, elle était vraiment sympa, elle ne se prenait pas la tête et ça me plaisait carrément. Je me dis que j'avais envie d'aller plus loin avec elle, elle était parfaite pour moi.

Je me levai pour aller voir où elle était, et arrivé devant la salle de bain, j'entendis des bruits bizarres. J'ouvris la porte et là, à ma plus grande horreur, je découvris Bella penchée sur les toilettes vomissant du sang. Je n'étais pas Einstein, ni un docteur, mais une personne qui vomit du sang, ce n'est jamais bon signe…

* * *

><p>A suivre...ou pas?<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà enfin le chapitre deux.

Je m'explique, j'ai publié cette fic le 26 juin.

Le 29 juin ma tante est décédée de complications médicales.

Ironie du sort ?

Le sujet que je traite n'est pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à ma tante, mais cela reste dans le thème général. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire me touche personnellement encore plus qu'avant et il m'a fallu un moment pour me remettre à l'écrire.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout de même !

Bref merci beaucoup pour les quelques reviews/alerts, ça me fait énormément plaisir.

**Ag **: Oui, j'avai envie d'essayer un thème moins 'Alice aux pays des merveilles', et comment ne pas aimer le couple Jasper-Bella ? ^^

**Sorcha : **Je crois que vu le cafouillis que j'écris, il est clair, j'écris au feeling xD J'ai essayé de ralentir et maintenant j'ai l'inpression que c'est trop lent et du coup ennuyant ^^

**Alice/squishy05 : **Je n'ai pas encore décidé de la fin ^^ On verra bien…

**Cry063 : **Oui ils sont tous humains ! (et le resteront). Non ça ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire ça ne peut que m'aider à m'améliorer, Merci.

**Mk-tenebre : **Jasper-Bella , toujours et encore !

Et Merci à tous les autres ! Sans reviews une fic ne peut continuer...

* * *

><p><em>POVJasper<em>

- Ah, tiens Jasper te voilà. Désolé, je crois que la soirée de hier soir a été un peu trop arrosée pour moi.

J'en revenais pas. Elle était là détendue, discutant normalement. Moi de mon côté, je flippais carrément.

-T'es sûr que ça va ? On devrait peut-être appeler un docteur ? Ou mieux on fonce à l'hôpital ! Je prends mes clés de voiture et en dix minutes on y est, il suffit de prendre la grande rue…

-Attends, attends tu me fais quoi là ? Respire un grand coup, mec ! C'est pas comme si je m'étais coupé un doigt, j'ai juste vomi. Putain, heureusement que tu travailles pas aux urgences, ça serait un désastre. La vache, jamais vu ça de ma vie…

Et sur ce, elle partit dans la chambre, comme si de rien était. J'en fus bouche bée. Normalement j'étais pas du genre hypochondriaque, mais là il me semblait que Bella prenait un peu trop les choses à la légère.

Je rejoins Bella dans la chambre.

-Merde Jasper, j'ai bu trois cafés ce matin et maintenant je pète le feu. Il faut qu'on fasse un truc cet après-midi, m'annonça t'elle.

-On peut toujours aller se manger une glace en ville ou regarder un film.

-Ou on peut se faire des tresses et se vernir les ongles des pieds mutuellement, tout en parlant de la nouvelle coupe de cheveu de Brad Pitt… Allez fillette, je veux de l'action. Faisons un truc déjanté.

Je la connaissais depuis seulement quelques heures, mais je savais déjà que le sarcasme était sa marque de fabrique.

-Maintenant que tu as mis ma virilité en doute, je suis prêt à tout pour remonter dans ton estime.

- A tout ? Bon on va commencer par le point un.

-Le point un de quoi ? lui demandai-je.

- De ma liste de choses à faire avant que je parte.

Classique. Le coup du jeune européen qui fait un voyage aux USA et qui se concocte une liste de choses à faire.

-Et aurai-je l'honneur de voir cette liste ?

- Non, elle se trouve dans l'endroit le plus sûr au monde.

-Qui est ?

-Ma tête. Allez, aujourd'hui point un, on va chez le tatoueur !

Je souris et me laissait entraîner par la tornade que Bella était. Je sentis que cette journée allait être pleine de surprises.

On se dirigea à pied vers le centre de la ville, à la recherche d'un salon de tatouages.

-Tu restes combien de temps ici ?

-Je sais pas encore, peut-être quelques mois, on verra bien.

-Mais tu vas pas regretter d'avoir mis tes études de côté pendant si longtemps ? Ca va quand même te faire perdre une année tout ça, et c'est beaucoup une année.

-Tu sais, le temps c'est comme le pétrole, moins y'en a, plus il est précieux. Alors je profite à fond du temps qu'il me reste.

Je me tus un moment. J'étais surpris, le temps devait avoir une signification particulière pour elle, je le compris à la façon si sérieuse dont elle en parlait. J'imaginai qu'elle avait vécu la mort d'un proche, et que cela l'avait bouleversé.

Nous fûmes enfin devant un salon de tatouages et Bella poussa la porte et je lui dis :

-Tu vas souffrir.

-Toi aussi, me répondit-elle.

-Ah non, non, non. Moi j'en ai déjà bien assez des tatouages.

- Mademoiselle aurait-elle peur ? me nargua t'elle.

Décidément, elle me cherchait aujourd'hui.

Vaincu, je décidai de me faire faire un nouveau tatouage avec elle. On regarda les dessins qui tapissaient les murs, sans succès.

Lorsqu'on passa à la caisse pour payer nos précieuses œuvres d'art, je fus surpris de la voir sortir autant de grosses coupures de son porte-monnaie, pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans la rue c'était pour le moins étrange. Lorsque je lui posai la question elle se contenta de me dire qu'elle avait de l'argent, mais il y avait des priorités dans la vie…

Qui préférerait dépenser son fric dans des tatouages et autres délires, au lieu de se payer un logement ?

Bella évidement.

-Ne me dis pas ce que tu as choisi. On se les montrera ce soir, d'accord ? me demanda Bella.

-Ok

Vu qu'elle avait déjà choisit, elle passa avant moi et j'attendis dehors. Qu'allai-je bien pouvoir faire comme tatouage ?

J'avais déjà The dawn, le nom de mon groupe inscrit sur mon dos. De plus sur ma nuque, ce trouvait mon nom de famille 'Whitlock'.

Je décidai de me faire tatouer une guitare sur la hanche.

Une fois ceci fait, on rentra à la maison, sans oublier d'acheter des plats chinois à l'emporter. Je dus avouer à Bella que je n'étais pas un super cuisinier. Elle rigola et promit de m'aider.

-Je sais que pour l'instant t'as pas vraiment de chez toi, enfin moi je voulais juste te dire que je veux bien que tu restes chez moi le temps que ta situation s'améliore.

-C'est gentil, c'est vrai que dormir dans le parc c'est sympa un moment, mais on s'en lasse vite.

Une fois à la maison, on se goinfra de plats chinois en regardant des idioties à la TV. Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, on décida de révéler nos tatouages.

-Allez, tu commences Jasper.

- Si tu veux. Ta da !

-Excellent, une guitare ! Ton groupe c'est toute ta vie, ou quoi ?

-Ouais c'est à peu près ça. Vas-y à ton tour.

Je l'aidai à retirer la bande protectrice du haut de son dos, et découvrit son tatouage. C'était une citation, The night is darkest just before the dawn.

C'est juste avant l'aube que la nuit est la plus noire.

Il était très beau ce tatouage mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander quelle signification il avait pour Bella. Avait-elle traversé une période noire avant de venir ici ? Ce qui voudrait dire que venir ici était un nouveau départ pour elle, ce qui correspondrait à l'aube, le début d'un nouveau jour.

Bella s'endormit très vite, pour ma part je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Trop de questions me hantaient et les hypothèses les plus folles au sujet de Bella me venaient à l'esprit.

Enceinte ?

Maltraitée par sa famille ?

Orpheline depuis peu ?

Schizophrène ?

Droguée ?

Criminelle en fuite ?

J'avais l'impression qu'avec Bella, tout était possible…

… … … … … …

_POVBella_

On se coucha assez tôt et je fis semblant de dormir. La journée avait été longue et éprouvante. Depuis peu les vomissements étaient de plus en plus fréquents, sans parler de la fatigue intense que je ressentais au moindre effort physique.

J'espérai que Jasper n'avait pas compris la signification de mon tatouage.

Pour moi cette citation était parfaite, la nuit noire représentait ma maladie et l'aube ma délivrance.

J'étais contente, je ne lui avais pas mentis, il n'avait tout simplement pas encore compris.

Je ne voulais pas lui avouer, il n'était pas prêt. Il m'aurait jugée et on aurait fini par se disputer. En venant ici, c'est justement ça que j'avais fui. Les gens ne me comprenaient tout simplement pas et ne comprenaient pas non plus mes choix.

Oui, c'était mieux comme ça, pour lui et pour moi.

L'ignorance.

_Viens mais ne viens pas quand je serais seule  
>Moi qui est tout choisi dans ma vie<br>Je veux choisir ma mort aussi  
>Il y a ceux qui veulent mourir un jour de pluie<br>Et d'autres en plein soleil  
>Il y a ceux qui veulent mourir seuls dans un lit<br>Tranquille dans leur sommeil_

…

* * *

><p>Well… Prochain chapitre, on va en découvrir un peu plus sur Bella, à l'aide de flashbacks.<p>

Si ça intéresse encore quelqu'un bien sûr…

J'en profite pour conseiller une FF géniale pour ceux qui comprennent l'anglais.

'A rough start' de ItzMegan73

Elle est juste magique. C'est digne d'un vrai bouquin… Les 20'000 reviews le prouvent !

J'ai beau l'avoir lu je ne sais combien de fois, j'ai à chaque fois les larmes aux yeux.

Ah oui, ça me fait penser que c'est pas pour faire du chantage (^^) mais jusqu'à présent j'ai lu que des fics en anglais, (ouais c'est pour me donner meilleur conscience du fait que je passe des heures à lire des fics, je me dis qu'au moins ça améliore mon anglais…).

Du coup, le moyen que j'ai trouvé pour trouver des bonnes fics en français, c'est de tout simplement vérifier les gentils auteurs qui me laissent des reviews…

Donc laissez des reviews ! Je viendrai voir les vôtres.

**AthenaC**


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 3, après trois mois d'absence…

J'ai recommencé les cours.

Je sais, c'est une excuse pitoyable.

Nan mais je crois que la véritable raison c'est que dernièrement j'ai eu le bonheur d'aller voir le dernier Harry Potter au cinéma et ma Passion pour HP m'a reprise de plus belle ce qui fait que j'ai un peu délaissé Twilight.

Shame on me.

Mais je suis de retour et si mes histoires continuent de plaire, je continuerai jusqu'à la fin.

Merci pour les alertes et les quelques reviews, c'est du pur bonheur.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

_POVJasper_

Bella vivait chez moi depuis maintenant deux semaines.

Bella.

Quelle étrange personnage.

Si attachante.

Si distante.

Bella.

Une inconnue qui du jour au lendemain, et sans prévenir, avait débarqué dans mon petit monde et avait tout bouleversé.

On s'entendait à merveille, c'était comme si j'avais enfin rencontré LA personne qui était sur la même longueur d'onde que moi. On était proche et pourtant j'avais la sensation très étrange que je ne la connaissais pas du tout.

Plus je la questionnais sur son passé, sa vie, et plus elle se renfermait. Un matin en regardant un documentaire sur l'Italie, j'eus le malheur de lui demander si elle venait de là-bas.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien changer d'où je vienne à la fin ! Ca ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que si je n'en parle pas c'est que je n'en ai pas envie ? C'est trop dur d'accepter les gens pour ce qu'ils sont et non pour ce qu'ils étaient ?

Elle me laissa seul sur le canapé et partit se réfugier sur la terrasse. Je restais un moment perdu dans mes pensées. C'était la première fois qu'elle se fâchait, et je n'aimais pas du tout en être la cause.

_POVBella_

Je m'en voulais de m'être emportée si facilement, il n'y pouvait rien le pauvre.

En venant ici j'avais voulu fuir le passé, et jusqu'à que je rencontre Jasper mon plan marchait plutôt bien. Mais c'est dans la nature de l'Homme d'être curieux, il ne peut accepter que quelque chose arrive sans explications, et Jasper ne dérogeait pas à cette règle. Malheureusement.

Je n'étais pas fâchée contre lui, mais plutôt contre moi. Ses questions m'avaient rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

_*Flashback*_

_- Bella ! Bella, où vas-tu ? Attends-moi. Je sais que tu as peur mais tout va bien se passer…_

_-Non, non, tout ne vas pas bien se passer ! Justement !_

_- Tu es sous le choc, c'est normal. Mais je t'en prie reviens et le docteur t'expliquera tout sur ce nouveau traitement…_

_- Quel traitement ? On en a déjà parlé ! Essayez, je vous en supplie, de vous mettre rien qu'une minute à ma place. Soyez indulgents, j'ai fait mon choix. Respectez-le._

_- Bella tu as perdu la tête ! Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis !_

_- Maman… je ne veux plus me disputer avec toi aujourd'hui… laisse moi seule s'il te plaît._

…

_« Départ du vol international pour Seattle dans 30 minutes, porte D allée numéro 2. »_

_* Fin du flashback*_

Mon cœur se contracta douleureusement en repensant mon départ précipité de chez moi. C'était moi qui avais décidé de partir, de mon plein gré, pour ne plus à avoir à subir le jugement de mes proches, leur pitié, leurs pleurs, nos disputes incessantes… Et pourtant je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer pendant les sept heures que durèrent le vol.

Je sortis une cigarette et remarquai du coin de l'œil que Jasper se tenait sur le seuil de la porte qui menait à la cuisine, il me regardait sans rien dire l'air abattu.

On se regarda sans bouger.

_POVJasper_

La tension était insoutenable. J'ouvris la bouche pour mettre fin à ce lourd silence, mais elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- Je sais, tu es désolé. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être.

- Bella, je suis bel et bien désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû te harceler de questions alors qu'apparemment tu n'as pas envie d'en parler.

- Oui, c'est un sujet sensible pour moi. J'ai mis tellement d'effort à essayer d'oublier mon passé…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je respecte ce choix et sache que ton passé m'importe peu, c'est ce que tu es maintenant qui m'intéresse.

- Qu'importe le flacon, pourvu qu'on ait l'ivresse !*

Je méditai sur ces mots et en profitai pour la regarder.

Assise sur pauvre chaise en plastique, fumant doucement du bout des lèvres une fine cigarette. Elle me fit penser à une de ses actrices de vieux films américains en noir et blanc.

Bella était comme la toile d'un peintre, belle mais pleine de mystères.

Les jours avec Bella passaient à une vitesse affolante, avec elle la routine n'existait pas, chaque nouveau jour était bien différent du dernier et encore meilleur.

Mon groupe jouait le samedi soir dans un petit bar au cœur de Seattle. Bella vint nous voir jouer et j'étais aux anges. Je crois que bonheur que je ressentais dans ma vie à ce moment-là se refléta dans ma façon de jouer car ce soir-là tout le monde me félicita chaleureusement à la fin du concert pour ma performance.

Je discutai avec d'autres musiciens aux bars quand Edward se précipita vers moi.

- Mec, tu devrais venir dans l'arrière salle. Je crois que Bella est vraiment mal en point.

Je n'écoutai pas le reste et me précipitait dans l'arrière salle, et ce que je vis, je ne l'oublierais jamais.

Bella effondré sur le sol. Du sang.

Mon petit nuage de bonheur éclata en mille morceaux.

_Ma vie a brûlé sous trop de lumière  
>Je ne peux pas partir dans l'ombre<br>Moi je veux mourir fusillée de laser  
>Devant une salle comble<em>

* * *

><p>* : citation d'Alfred de Musset<p>

**: tiré de la chanson ' Mourir sur scène' de Dalida


End file.
